pokesavfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Save game convertor
shunyweb heeft een convertor uit waarmee je .sav bestanden kunt omzetten naar andere bestanden. (en omgekeerd) Dit is extreem handig want vanaf nu is het mogelijk om een .sav bestand (dat je maakte via een flashkaart of pokesav) om te zetten in een .gds xploder bestand. Via een Xploder wordt het dan mogelijk om die op je officiële game te zetten. EINDELIJK IS HET MOGELIJK OM DIE UITGESPEELDE SAVE VOL GOEDE POKEMON OP EEN OFFICIELE KAART TE ZETTEN !!! Gedaan met pokémon op je computer te spelen en later nog eens uit te spelen op je DS. Nu kan je op jouw computer beginnen en later op je officieel spelletje verder spelen. Link: http://www.shunyweb.info/convert.php OPGELET: Xploder vervangt de save die je nu hebt op je game door de game die je op jouw computer hebt. Maak voor de veiligheid eerst een back-up zodat je nooit gegevens kan verliezen. Meer over Xploder vind je terug op onze site: http://pokesav.megabyet.net/XploderDSHandleiding.html Aan te raden werkwijze (pokémon) : 1. Doe New game op een rom via een emulator. 2. Save na de eerste gym. 3. Gebruik pokésav om de gewenste pokémon te bewerken en te laden. 4. Zet de save om in een Xploder bestand. 5. Plaats via Xploder de save op je legale game ! Geen moeilijk te verkrijgen flashkaart of action reaplay meer nodig met deze methode, enkel nog een Xploder die makkelijk te verkrijgen is via je game zaak en je kan alles bewerken en aanpassen. Gotta Catch 'Em All ----> you will have them all is seconds Wat op andere sites ook wordt vernoemd: (ONGETEST) Instruction's: 1. Neem een .gds bestand (save van een orginele game) 2. Open het in HexWorkshop. (programma makkelijk te vinden via google) 3. kopiier de 256 bytes (24 nummers) in een kladbolk en save die (Zie ook vootbeeld onderaan) 4. Delete de eerste 256 bytes (24 eerste nummers) en Save. 5. Hernoem de extentie van .gds naar .gz. 6. Pak het .gz bestand uit. Winrar IZArc en 7zip zijn programma's waarmee je dit kan. (programma makkelijk te vinden via google) 7. Open het uitgepakte bestand met PokéSav. 8. Cheat de save file. 9. Save in een .sav bestand. 10. zet het bestand opnieuw om in een .gz bestand. 11. hzrnoem het .gz bestand opnieuw naar .gds. 12. open het.gds bestand opnieuw in HexWorkshop kopieer de 256 bytes die je verwijderde teruf in het bestand. 13. Save het bestand en klaar. VOORBEELD 256 bytes in Hex editor (zie vet) =het vette moet je verwijderen dus. 44 53 58 53 01 0E 79 08 9C 00 00 11 41 53 45 45 43 68 69 6C 64 72 65 6E 20 6F 66 20 4D 61 6E 61 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 43 4F 4D 41 4E 41 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 4E 65 77 20 47 61 6D 65 2C 20 4C 76 39 39 2B 4D 61 78 20 43 61 73 68 2C 20 41 6C 6C 20 49 74 65 6D 73 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 1F 8B 08 00 00 00 00 00 02 0B ED D3 31 0A C2 40 14 84 E1 D9 C5 C2 CE 40 9A BD 88 B5 20 C1 0B 08 A9 D3 58 88 5D CE 61 11 10 0F 93 DB E4 0A 9E 60 35 9B 10 C4 C2 B8 98 20 C2 FF C1 63 9B 79 BC 62 99 AA 3E 5F 2F 45 D5 64 7B E5 4A B5 3B 94 E5 F1 A4 B7 36 DB 95 16 FA 80 B7 F2 9A 9D 19 0B D8 7E 10 C5 05 FD 33 B5 EE 80 22 72 CF 33 B2 E2 FE CF D4 9F 67 BF 2F 55 5B 5D EB 1F 86 3A BF 64 92 44 BA 2D 4D 28 A0 59 53 18 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 E0 E7 EE A0 6A 7B DE 00 20 00 00 Save file van haedoas maxconsole.net archief Bron voor de tekst: verschillende sites.